Kuroko no Liar Game
by hazyounez
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was only a blunt and expressionless seventeen-years-old teenager when he was involved in a dangerous game called Liar Game. He asked his lover, Akashi Seijuuro, a genius shogi player, for help. How will they accomplish every game without ending with a huge debt? Crossover/AkaKuro Pairing


**Synopsis: Kuroko Tetsuya was only a blunt and expressionless seventeen-years-old teenager when he was involved in a dangerous game called Liar Game. He received a box with 100 million yen on it. Since he opened the box carelessly, he already accepted Liar Game participation and had to join the game till the end. He asked his lover, Akashi Seijuuro, a genius shogi player, for help. How will they accomplish every game without ending with a huge debt? Crossover/AkaKuro Pairing/**

**Disclaimer: Both Kuroko no Basuke and Liar Game are not mine. Thanks to **** 3ternal-Star ****for the beautiful cover.  
**

**A/N: I came up with a new AkaKuro fanfic. I loved the pairing so much so this story was born *cry in happiness*. It's my first crossover fanfic because I love both mangas so much. However, in this fanfic I'll show you only Kuroko no basuke characters. This idea came so sudden and it's out of my plan. Since I still had two fanfics, I can't promise you to update this story regularly, but I'll try my best. Since the idea of the story was taken from Liar Game and the characters were taken from Kuroko no Basuke, I'll make the game and the plot as best as I can. Please read my other fanfics, Bond and Puzzle Pieces. All of them were Kuroko no basuke fanfics. For this chapter, feel free to give an idea about what game the participants can play, comments about this story, my writing style, the plot, the pairing or so on, so please leave a review! See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kuroko widened his eyes as he opened a mysterious big box laid in front of his small apartment. It was a bunch of money, there was impossible the value only a hundred thousand yen or less. He didn't sure how much it was but it certainly more than 10 million yen, to be exact. He looked at his surrounding curiously. Maybe he had opened something he shouldn't open? He seemed so nervous and brought the box inside his apartment. He counted the money and it valued 100 million yen. He almost fainted to know how much the money was. He found the video under the money and a letter outside the box. He already opened the letter and read it. The content of the letter made him a little bit shivered.

_Dear Mr Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Congratulation! You are one of 10 million people over Japan chosen as the participant of the Liar Game. By opening this box, you have agreed to participate in this game. _

_Liar Game Organizer_

After he dealt with the money, he played the video and watched it carefully. A man with an ugly mask showed and talked to explain everything about the game.

"Congratulation on your participation, Mr Kuroko! I'm Voiz, your guide for the game. As you know, you will never be able to go back after opening the box and you must follow the rule and show yourself in every game. Let me explain to you about the game. The first game will be held in a warehouse in Kanagawa. The map will be sent to you later. In that game, you can bring a helper or go by yourself. However, if you bring a helper, your money will be divided into half and if you and your helper are lost in the game, your debt will be 100 million yen each."

Kuroko widened his eyes once more. He looked at the money in horror. If he lost in the game he had to pay twice of that amount.

"But if you and your helper win the game, your money will be doubled."

Once more Kuroko widened his eyes in silence. He was truly confused and he could not think clearly. Although it sounded too good to have that money doubled, it seemed he was involved in a very dangerous activity.

"Then if you win the game but you want to withdraw yourself from the second round, you must return half amount of the money to the organizer. But if you continue, you can keep all of your money for yourself. Then, you will be given another 100 million yes as your participation in the second round. The rule about money will be the same and it also applies for the third round and the last round." The man stopped a while.

Kuroko swallowed his own saliva nervously. He never thought of himself getting involved in such game. Was it a kind of mafia game? He wasn't sure about it. What should he do now? He still searched his answer. The man's paralyzing voice caused his mind so blur so dark like he already fell down from the hill to the riverbed mercilessly.

"The first round rule will be explained in the venue. It will be held next Thursday at 7 pm. Please be ready at that time. Lastly, if you didn't show in the game, you will be considered fail and you will be end up having 100 million yen debt while the money you received will be taken back by the organizer. Please don't forget that we will take back the money in any ways. Good luck and enjoy the game, Mr Kuroko."

The man vanished from the video. Kuroko looked so shock on her own. He had to be daydreaming or even he was in a deep slumber and all of this was only a long nightmare. He dropped sweat a lot while he tried to pinch his left cheek and felt how hurtful it was. He wasn't in a dream, he was in a reality. The money was real, the game was real.

What should he do now? Brought the money to the police station and told the police officer about the situation? But what about the police officer didn't believe him since the money was directly sent to him and nothing suspicious about the money? Should he tell someone about this situation and ask for help? But who would help him out of this confusing situation?

He remembered someone. He would believe his words. His lover and his beloved shogi player would eventually help him in regardless condition. He dialed a certain number and talked to Akashi Seijuuro, his former basketball captain in Teikou middle school.

"Tetsuya, it's nice to get you call me." The voice of a certain teen spoke from the other line. It was Akashi's voice Kuroko recognized so well.

"Sei-kun, I have a trouble!" Kuroko told him nervously.

"What is it? Are you sick or something?" Akashi asked worriedly.

"No, but it's really bad and maybe confusing?" He wasn't really sure.

"Don't tell me you are pregnant." His lover teased him in a curious tone.

"Of course not!" Kuroko yelled aloud. His lover seemed never bored in teasing him. "Please come to my apartment now. I'll tell you everything. I don't know what I should do." He shook his head and frowned a little.

The other voice was silent for a little but he didn't hang up. He continued after Kuroko called him softly.

"Sei-kun? What's the matter?"

"No problem. I've just checked my schedule today. It's okay. I'll head there right now." He assured.

Kuroko felt so relieved. He sighed calmly and dropped his body in the bed. He closed his eyes a little trying to get his calmness.

"Is something happened?" His lover asked worriedly.

"Maybe. I can't tell now. I'm too confused to tell. Please come here, I need you." Kuroko's voice grew impatient.

"Ok, please wait for an hour. You are lucky I'm in Tokyo now if not you need to wait at least tomorrow to meet me. See you."

"See you, please be fast."

Kuroko hanged up the call and threw his mobile phone near his body.

"What should I do? What if I get 100 million yen debt? How many years should I work to pay that amount?" He mumbled himself. He unzipped his gakuran and breathed heavily. He knew he just needed to wait for his boyfriend an hour but he wasn't patient enough. He began to be sleepy. He was tired of his basketball practices and he needed rest. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

He was woken up by a pair of lips in his lips. A red haired man was leaning on him, waking him with a kiss like sleeping beauty.

"Mmmph, Sei-kun?" He greeted in a short interval. It seemed his lover never gave an option for him except continuing their kissing till they erased their loneliness each other. Kuroko let his mouth opened and his lover took the chance to explore his hot mouth. They battled for domination and as usual Akashi took over him again and again

"I miss you so much, you know." He released Kuroko as the blue haired teen's hand hanged on his lover's neck.

"I miss you too. You didn't come since last week." Kuroko mentioned.

"Then, you call me with all of your nervousness just to _do it_ tonight?"

Kuroko blushed and shook his head. He released his lover's neck and took a certain big box he hid under the bed.

"What is that?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko opened the box without even answering. Akashi looked so surprise when seeing a bunch of money on it. He presumed that the total of that money was more than 25 million yen.

"It came here today with a short letter and a video tape." Kuroko handed over the black enveloped letter and the tape. Akashi took a look at both items.

"Liar game. It was written and explained in the video. Have you heard such a game before?"

Akashi shook his head spontaneously. He had to be in a various game but it was his first time hearing such a game. Then, by the title he was suspicious about what the participant would do in the game. Would they lied and fooled the opponent to win the game. But how could they involve his lover that all the time was so innocent and blunt? He was an honest type who would say everything in his heart even it's a little bit hurt to his speaking partners. At least for Akashi, he never lied to him not only because he had a terrifying emperor eye but also because they wanted to build a deep trust each other so they decided to tell their lovers whenever they got a problem.

Akashi read the letter and watched the video. He frowned a little and faced Kuroko who was silently looked at the floor with his expressionless face.

"You can't withdraw until you win the first round of the game, isn't it?" Akashi said seriously. His teal haired lover looked at him in his assured eyes. He already released his nervousness and realized that what he faced right now was a reality. His azure eyes met Akashi's crimson eyes and he send a kind of agreement in that short gaze.

"What about I paid the debt instead of you participating the game?" Akashi offered. Kuroko widened his eyes. Although Akashi was super rich and the son of a conglomerate, 100 million yes was not a small amount. He didn't want his boyfriend to pay for his reckless act. If only he didn't open the box or at least he opened the letter first, he would not end up like this. He would not participate in this crazy game.

"Please don't do it." Kuroko begged.

"I don't want something bad happen to you along the game. It's okay, I have that amount of money."

"Sei-kun…" His azure eyes tried to convince Akashi as hard as possible. It was not a light job to make sure that 'don't-defy-me' person to change his mind.

"Then, do you have another option?" Akashi sighed for his lover's stubborn behavior.

"I'll play it. I'll win and withdraw for the second round." Kuroko made up his mind.

"But we didn't know what kind of game it is. If you are going to participate then I'll be your helper. It was allowed in the game." Akashi also made up his mind. He would not let his beloved lover jumped to an unknown game called Liar Game. He would protect him all cost.

"But if we lost, we'll have 200 million yen debt. I think I'll go by myself. I can't involve you further. I just want to consult you about this, not make you get involved in the game."

"Then, what am I to you?" Akashi asked angrily. It seemed that his Tetsuya already underestimated him a lot.

"My boyfriend." He answer shortly but surely.

"Then, let me get involved. You are not alone, Tetsuya. I'll always be with you. If you want to accomplish the game, I'll help you. I'll be your guardian." He explained.

Kuroko looked at his lover fully. Without giving a warning touch, Akashi hugged him tightly and patted his head.

"Let's me play this game with you." He offered again.

"But at that time you have a shogi tournament, isn't it?" Kuroko asked because he remembered their promise to go on a date after the shogi tournament in Kyoto.

"You are more important than any tournament. You must know that." Akashi replied simply but full of dedication. Although he loved shogi very much, Kuroko was more important and lovable than shogi.

'It can't be help then,' Kuroko thought. Maybe he called a wrong person? But Akashi was the best option. He could not rely on others as much as he relied on his boyfriend. Since winter cup, their feeling was mutually connected. They became honest to their own feeling and depended on their own lovers over anything.

"Thank you. Please help me, then." Kuroko replied in his flat tone but it was full of hope.

* * *

In the morning, the lovers woke up and wore their own uniform which scattered messily in the floor. When Kuroko went to his small kitchen, a letter laid in front of the main door. It had the same envelop as before.

"Sei-kun!" He called his lover who sat in the chair playing his mobile phone. He looked at Kuroko curiously.

"Um?" he replied. Kuroko took the envelope and showed it to him. They opened the letter carefully.

There were the map and the full address of the warehouse where the first game occurred. Kuroko swallowed his saliva nervously but he nodded as Akashi looked at him to beg his answer.

"Let's do this, Sei-kun." He added.

He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it with a new spirit. Although it was not a basketball game, he would make sure that he would not lose his will to win the game and withdrawed from the second round. He already accepted a new challenge in his life, a dangerous one.


End file.
